


Smile for the camera

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Wait, don’t movie,” said Magnus and Alec looked over to him and narrowed his eyes. Alec was just about to take a big bite of the pie that was sitting in front of him for a while now, but now he was interrupted again; Jace’s phone call before and Magnus… wait, what was he doing?“What are you doing?” asked Alec when he saw Magnus holding the phone up. “Again taking pictures?” asked the hunter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Smile for the camera

“Wait, don’t movie,” said Magnus and Alec looked over to him and narrowed his eyes. Alec was just about to take a big bite of the pie that was sitting in front of him for a while now, but now he was interrupted again; Jace’s phone call before and Magnus… wait, what was he doing?

“What are you doing?” asked Alec when he saw Magnus holding the phone up. “Again taking pictures?” asked the hunter.

“Can you blame me? I mean you look so happy when you’re looking at that piece of pie,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes. “Stay like this and smile like you did before,” said Magnus and Alec arched his brow. How did he smile before? He didn’t get it and he just looked over to Magnus again.

“How did I smile?”

“Oh, your smile was so soft,” said Magnus happily. “Stunning, you looked so happy and just- ah, I need to take a pic of it so I can store if for later,” said Magnus and Alec tried not to roll his eyes.

“Ah, yes, for science?” asked Alec.

“Exactly, you understand me so well!” said Magnus and Alec just snorted, but of course he didn’t mind Magnus taking pictures of him. It was something that he liked doing himself as well - his phone was filled with pictures of Magnus and Chairman Meow. “Now then look at the piece of pie again and smile like you did before,” said Magnus.

“I- How am I supposed to know how I was smiling before?”

“Just look at the pie, love,” said Magnus.

“I-”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” urged him Magnus and Alec looked down at the pie again and then he snorted. Oh, he wasn’t smiling because of the pie before, but because there was a little bit of whipped cream stuck on Magnus’ nose and when he looked up at him again, he could see it again and he snorted and smiled again.  _ The warlock was so adorable, munching on his cake before! _

**Snap.**

“Perfect!” said Magnus and quickly set the taken photo as his wallpaper, Alec laughing and Magnus looked at him suspiciously. “Why are you laughing?”

“I wasn’t smiling at the pie, Magnus. You have a bit of whipped cream from the cake you were eating before stuck on your nose and it’s just the cutest thing ever,” said Alec and Magnus’ face turned red, quickly wiping his nose and Alec was just cackling softly and then shook his head.

Welp.

Magnus didn’t mind the embarrassment; he had an amazing new wallpaper!


End file.
